Maid Café
by Julie Tatsumaki
Summary: Una nueva isla y para los Mugiwara eso era sinónimo de una nueva aventura. Zoro decidió dar un paseo a solas, pero lo encontró en la selva lo dejó impresionado... Una maid, idéntica a Robin, con apariencia de neko.


**Hola :3 Aquí os traigo una pequeña idea que me surgió y no pude evitar querer escribir ewe No os entretengo más, nos vemos abajo :3**

******Disclaimer: One piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda-sama**

* * *

Una nueva isla y para los Mugiwara eso era sinónimo de una nueva aventura. Zoro veía en esa isla una oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su pensamientos y antes de que la bruja de Nami, como él la llamaba, le mandará alguna tarea salió del barco rápidamente, caminando rápidamente entre una selva bastante frondosa.

El peliverde caminaba sin fijarse mucho en el paisaje, su mente estaba centrada en un pensamiento. Y ese pensamiento tenía nombre y apellidos. Nico Robin. Sí, él espadachín no podía quitarse a la arqueóloga de la cabeza. Y es que sentía un cariño muy especial por ella, más allá de ser compañeros. Se había enamorado de ella, lo había descubierto algunos meses atrás, pero sabía que su amor por ella había surgido desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Pero no había dicho nada de sus sentimientos. Primero porque siendo la persona seria y fría que era temía que al decirlo se mofaran de él y segundo tenía miedo de perder a Robin como nakama. Porque si ella no le correspondía, su relación, aunque ahora no era mucha, podría romperse del todo y eso podía crear mucha tensión entre sus nakamas. Crear un problema como ese a sus nakamas no estaba en sus planes, porque él protegía a sus compañeros sobre cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo. Les tenía un gran aprecio, incluso al estúpido cocinero del amor.

Sin darse cuenta de donde lo llevaban sus pasos llegó a un claro en la selva. Confuso, vio que allí en mitad de ninguna parte había un local, al acercarse comprobó que se trataba de un Maid Café. Decidió entrar, no porque le gustara tener una mujer vestida de sirvienta tratándolo como un señor, simplemente quería un café, aquella bebía le recordaba demasiado a Robin y aunque fuera una tontería con aquel pequeño gesto él pensaba que estaría un poquito más cerca de la morena.

Entró el local, apenas había gente a la vista, tomó asiento en la parte más alejada de las ventanas y la puerta, solo para asegurarse de que si sus nakamas llegaban por allí no se cruzara con ellos. Cogió la carta con el menú y puso mala cara, todo era dulce, suspiró, un café solo sería suficiente.

Una maid se acercó a él para atenderlo. No pudo decir nada ante la sorpresa de tenerla allí delante. Aquella maid era exactamente igual a Robin, pudo diferenciarlas gracias a las orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza, la cola que se movía tras ella, sus uñas que era más garras que uñas pero aun así sus manos seguían viéndose igual de delicadas que siempre, y sus dientes, que sobresalieron tras su sonrisa, afilados y letales a simple vista.

- ¿Qué desea tomar, señor? –preguntó _Robin_. Su voz sonaba exactamente a la Robin de verdad pero con un ligero ronroneo de fondo que le envió escalofríos por la columna. Sonrió, no pensó que la idea de tomar un café lo llevara tan cerca de Robin, aunque fuera falsa.

- Un café solo –contestó con una sonrisa que la neko le devolvió con la suya propia, encantada.

Se quedó solo de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos que fueron cortados cuando _Robin_ llegó con su café minutos después. Al dejar la taza sobre la mesa se inclinó un poco, el pelo largo negro y lacio le cayó hacia delante, y Zoro se preguntó si sería tan sedoso como se veía. Antes de darse cuenta estaba contestando él mismo a su pregunta. Acariciaba la cabeza de ella como si de un gatito se tratase. _Robin_ sorprendida, tensó sus orejas y cola, segundos después disfrutaba de las caricias con un ligero sonrojo y moviendo la cola. El ronroneo de placer indicó al espadachín que lo estaba haciendo bien.

La neko lo miró unos segundos, lamiéndose los labios. Quería más. Unas caricias no eran suficientes ahora. Se sentó en el regazo del peliverde, para su sorpresa, él no la apartó, si no que la abrazó por la cintura acercándola más a él. La morena sonrió y le lamió y mordisqueó el cuello, subiendo por su mentón, hasta alcanzar sus labios, besándolos lentamente a conciencia. Le mordió el labio inferior, en cuando el separó los labios aprovechó para introducir su lengua y explorar cada rincón de su boca, él no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, comenzando una lucha que Zoro ganó.

_Robin_ araño suavemente el torso del espadachín, deleitándose de cada músculo y curvatura, enviándole pequeños escalofríos de placer a él. Se separaron apenas unos segundos para respirar y volvieron a besarse, con más pasión y gula. Zoro quería escucharla, introdujo una mano en la falda de la morena, acariciándole el sexo por encima de su culote de encaje. Ella jadeó de placer, con aquel ronroneo característico de fondo que tanto había gustado al espadachín.

Cuando se disponía a quitar la molesta prenda ella pareció escuchar algo, detuvo todos sus movimientos y sus ojeras y cola se volvieron a tensar. Se apartó rápidamente de él, aun sonrojada y jadeante y se colocó bien el vestido. Le dirigió una mirada hambrienta al peliverde, y este supo que si no hubiera sido por aquella molesta interrupción, fuese lo que fuese, hubieran llegado hasta el final. Por un segundo se sintió mal al querer llegar al final con ella, cuando su corazón era únicamente de Robin, pero la neko era tan igual a ella…

- Que disfrute de su café, señor –sonrió esta vez con una sonrisa picara y una nota lujuriosa en su voz ronroneante que hizo a Zoro volver a querer devorarla entera.

La maid lo dejó solo, suspiró y decidió centrarse en el café. Dio un sorbo, era amargo, perfecto, delicioso. Antes de poder dar otro trago se sintió mareado. Todo a su alrededor se tambaleaba como si estuviera intentando andar borracho, todo se volvió borroso y no podía distinguir nada y finalmente la negrura se lo tragó por completo.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Gimió de dolor y abrió los ojos aun un poco confuso. Una rama del árbol donde se había apoyado para echar la siesta se había caído golpeándolo en la cabeza con fuerza. Por suerte la rama no era de gran tamaño ni demasiado gruesa. Se frotó donde dolía y segundos después se encontraba totalmente despejado. Se levantó y desperezó, de golpe recordó su sueño.

Hizo una mueca, le había parecido tan real… Soltó una maldición, necesitaba tanto a Robin que ya soñaba con ella, vestida de maid y con orejas y cola de gata. Tenía que entrenar y meditar más, pensó, como una solución.

Se dirigió de vuelta al barco, o al menos por el camino que él pensaba que debía seguir, aunque Zoro no lo admitiera, estaba muy perdido y tardaría horas en regresar con sus nakamas. Aquello no le preocupó mucho, así podría recordar cada detalle de ese maravilloso sueño que había tenido.

Y aunque él no lo supiera, su suerte con la morena estaba a punto de cambiar…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis un coment con vuestra opinión ewe Para mi es importante saber si mejoro cada día jum **

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos ;3**


End file.
